Heart Of The Never World
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: This is a small idea about my character and being in the Under The Never Sky series. My character is a ruthless, silver haired huntress who ran from her tribe and now commands the wolves of the wilderness, and soon, the Aether. My character is a bit of a bitch, and she only knows Marron and Peregrine. I only own my character .


This is an idea I came up with after reading half of my book called Under the Never Sky. You should read it before reading this if you found this on my profile/randomly on the Search.

* * *

She dances among the flames that she accompanied. They swirled around her endlessly, guarding her from harm. Her eyes were a light crimson color, and her hair glistened a light silver as the flames beckoned her call in the sky of never-ending gray and blue. Her feet scuffed the ground in echoes as she trudged along the wounding road in the dark forest.

Howls echoed in the distance, and most wouldn't hear it, but she did. This was only possible because she was an Aud. Also, a Scire. Whoever didn't know what these traits were, they were considered Dwellers-or those that lived their lives among false creations. Creations made by mechanical beasts. She had to tend for herself. Even since she could walk, she fought. At the age of 3, she could shoot a bow and arrow better than the best archer in her tribe.

An Aud was someone who could hear the thoughts of others as if they were speaking, and a Scire was someone who could smell feelings. Deception would be a bitter, black stain in her nose, while happiness would be a fragrance that smelled like lilies. There had never been a combination of two such rare traits, and since she had both, people cowered in fear of her.

As she walked the lands that the Aether storms scorched, another howl broke across the wind, sounding an alarm of intruders. Of course, these wolves were her family and she commanded them to the T. So, this little outburst of tyranny surprised. Up ahead, she heard the quick shuffling of feet. There was a couple, a scared one at that.

As the girl walked on, every breath she took, she smelled the comforting scent of fear and a faint scent of violets among it. It was a scent that reminded her of her tribe. She was once part of the Dweller community, but once she came into this Death Shop place, her once-tribe found her, cowering in front of them under a large, hollowed rock.

She would**_ never_** be scared of the Aether. The Aether would become scared of her in time, and soon, she would**_ control_** it. The silver haired girl heard the footsteps continue farther away, and she heaved a sigh.

"It looks like I'm going to have to take care of this myself." Her silky sweet voice sung out in annoyance. A wolf approached her, then turned with a nod. She nodded back and climbed atop the large, broad back of the leader of the pack. "Let's go, Feron."

The wolf she had labeled as Feron nodded swiftly and took off with a loud howl that resonated inside the Aud's ears. The girl let the corners of her mouth twitch up in satisfaction as she blew her whistle, and the others began piling in front of them in a triangle shape.

On foot, it would've taken hours to reach the pair dashing in front of them, but on the back of the wolves, it took only 30 minutes, judging by the way the Aether was traveling through the gray patches of clouds, threatening to touch down at any moment. She whispered to the wolf she rode on to stop, and she hopped off, climbing into the trees to follow on foot. No need to draw attention.

The two stopped abruptly, and the male started looking around. The girl smirked, letting a small chuckle escape her lips. Apparently the male caught it, for he turned towards the tree she stood on. "Where are you? I know you're there!"

She smelled truth in abundance on the male, while she smelled fear and strength come off the female in a scent of violets. Quite the odd combination-wait a moment. Is it him? "Perry?"

The silver haired girl jumped down, holding her knife in her little hand that looked delicate but had been broken many times. The surprise was evident on his scent as the male turned towards her. "How do you know me?"

"It's me, Peregrine!" The girl smiled wide, but realized it didn't get through, and scowled. "Whatever. I _knew_ you wouldn't remember me." She whistled and she heard the growls surround the clearing they stood in. "Mind telling me why you're in my land, Perry?" The way she rolled the r in his name made his name have a sickeningly cruel taste to it, _Perrrry_.

"Who...Who are you?" The male that the girl classified as Peregrine slowly spoke, looking at the piercing red eyes in the forest murkiness around them.

"Your biggest nightmare." She whistled again and spun on her heels, heading back to the Feron to talk about the Outsiders...Funny, that's what she was called when she first started out here. But now, she was calling people outside of her land Outsiders. Irony loves her.

* * *

This is the idea. I'll probably continue it, but~... I dunno~.


End file.
